


unmasked

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [17]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After King of Mask Singer, Daehyun returns to the dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> For M, who wanted: 
> 
> Daehyun's nervous about comeback (and masked singer too). One of the other members comforts him. Can be any member or multiple.

After it was over, after all the lights and the applause, after Daehyun changed out of that red jumpsuit and into sweatpants and a t-shirt that came down nearly to his knees, he got into the van and cried.

He didn’t mean to. He didn’t even know really what he was crying over, still. The cameras had caught him teary-eyed and snot-nosed as he walked off the stage, and he’d been upset for his mistake, for coming into the song too early, because it felt like suddenly he’d let the entire world down, like he didn’t deserve to be up on that stage and that everyone was just playing nice. Sometimes it felt like that, anyway. Like everyone was just playing nice, like fame was a mask you wore and made everything pretend. He hadn’t missed that part of the music industry at all, but he _had_ missed the fans and his best friends. He sniffed, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet van, and met the eyes of their manager in the rearview mirror.

“You okay, kid?” the manager asked. He was the reticent sort. Daehyun missed Kang and the playfulness he brought with him to his job, but so far this manager wasn’t so bad. “You did great up there, you know.”

“Thank you,” Daehyun said quietly, sinking into the back seat. “I think I’m just -- it felt so good to be back on stage, representing B.A.P. And I messed it up.”

His manager replied, “That’s not what they’ll think,” and fell silent, leaving Daehyun to his thoughts as his tears dried on his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and watched Seoul pass by outside the window, the lights blurring.

.

“Oh. My. God,” Youngjae said immediately as Daehyun, his hood pulled up over his head, entered their dorm. “Daehyunnie, how does it feel to be famous? I think you gained half the nation as fans tonight, seriously. That was -- hey, are you crying?” Youngjae, who had ambushed Daehyun as the older boy was taking off his shoes, finally stilled long enough to peek below the fur trim of Daehyun’s hood.

“Shut up,” Daehyun mumbled, though his voice came out wet and thick. “I’m not.”

“Aw,” Youngjae said. He pulled Daehyun into a warm, tight hug that had Daehyun exhaling all the breath from his lungs. It was immensely satisfying, and when he could breathe again, all the air he inhaled felt clear and pure. “You are, but it’s okay. We were all watching the broadcast together! We ordered chicken for you~” 

“You didn’t have to--”

“To celebrate our first broadcast as a group again!” Youngjae interrupted. He took Daehyun’s hand and dragged him into their shared living space. There were still a few boxes that needed to be unpacked, but these were stacked and shoved into one corner of the room. Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup, and Junhong sat around a couple boxes of fried chicken in the middle of the room, the television on in the background.

“It’s not really ‘for me’ if you all have already eaten it!” Daehyun protested, eyeing all the half-empty boxes. He brought his hood down and pointed, pouting a bit.

“We got so invested in your broadcast that we started mindlessly eating,” Junhong explained. “But don’t worry; we saved you a bunch of pieces. The best, meatiest pieces.” He winked, and Daehyun flushed, feeling childish. “Come sit down!”

He did, and immediately Junhong sidled up next to him, and Youngjae pressed in on his other side. They made room for him in the circle. Junhong said, “We saw you cry on TV, hyung.” Daehyun made an aggravated crying sort of noise, and Junhong laughed. “It was cute,” he continued. “We thought, there’s our sensitive vocalist looking amazing on stage. You sounded amazing, too.” Then he leaned in and kissed Daehyun on the cheek.

“But I messed up!” Daehyun argued, skin blazing where Junhong had touched him.

“Hardly,” Yongguk chimed in. “You did well, Daehyunnie. It was a great way for B.A.P to be re-introduced to the music scene.”

Though Yongguk’s voice remained flat and level, the praise was like a symphony to Daehyun’s ears. He felt his eyes start to well up again, but adamantly refused to cry a third time this evening. Instead, he bowed his head and said, “I was only up there because of you all.”

Youngjae shoved him lightly with his shoulder, and Daehyun swayed with the movement. “We know,” he said cheekily. “Now eat before the chicken gets cold.”

.

 


End file.
